Sex Ed
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Iruka is teaching the class Sex Ed...and this story is old and it sucks.


**Sex Ed.**

**What can happen while Iruka teaches his students about Sex Education. Yaoi!**

**Do not own the characters; I only own this story and Teah.**

"C'mon, Naruto! Iruka-sensei's teaching us Sex Education In class today before training!" Teah called upstairs to her blonde team mate.

"Be right down, Teah-chan!"

Sasuke sighed as he munched on an apple. "Bet my stupid fan girls will get some ideas."

"Not to mention the boys." Teah muttered in agreement.

Naruto came into the room, grinning widely. "Let's go learn all about the wonders of sex!"

"And I suppose you'll be thinking of Sakura the entire time?" Sasuke ground out, twitching with jealousy.

"Nope! Got someone else in mind! C'mon!" Naruto was out the door in a flash.

The Uchihas stared at him in confusion before following.

In the Academy, on the way to class…

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"Want to go back to my place after class?"

"I love you!"

"You're amazing! I'd love to have sex with you!"

"Take me now, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long day.

It didn't end there.

"Yeah baby! I want a piece of that!" One boy yelled.

"Yo, Teah! You're so hot! I'd love to put a baby in there!"

"No way! I'm gonna put a baby in that tummy of hers!"

Teah sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yo Teah, what's your number?"

"1-800-NO CHANCE IN HELL, call me anytime." Teah said dryly.

Naruto snickered. "Good one!"

Sasuke nodded. _Wish I'd thought of that._

"Sasuke-kun! What's your number?" A girl squealed.

"1-800-NO CHANCE IN HELL. Do call anytime. I'm always free." Sasuke muttered.

"Nice!" Teah slapped him a high five.

"C'mon! We're almost there!"

They entered the class, a few kids were seated already, and Iruka was at his desk sorting through papers.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said happily as he went to hug him.

Iruka immediately felt his mood soften up. Naruto giving him hugs and being all happy and excited really had an effect on a rough morning. He hugged the blonde back. "Nice to see you too, Naruto."

Naruto grinned up at him and went to join his friends where they sat.

Soon, everyone was seated and Iruka began to the lesson.

"Now then, everybody. As you all know, as teenagers, you hit a certain stage where you have hormonal urges, and changes within your body. Most of all, you will be informed and possibly intrigued by one little thing. It's called Sex. Or you can call it making love, lovemaking, doing it, sleeping with someone, and all that. Whatever you prefer. It is a stage in life that leads you to this." He held up a cardboard piece shaped like a male organ. "You see this?"

"That's a penis!" Someone yelled.

"Oooh! I bet Sasuke-kun's is WAY bigger than that!" A girl squealed.

"So troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered.

"And guess who's gonna be the one to see it first?" Sakura sneered, turning to Ino.

"As if, Forehead! I'm the one who's gonna see it first!"

"Shut it, Ino-pig! It's gonna be me!"

"No me!"

"No me!"

"No me!"

"No me!"

The two girls continued to argue.

"Yes, well…when it comes to sex, teenagers often get urges. You see," Iruka explained, showing the class a diagram. "When a man gets sexually excited, blood rushes from the body and down to his male organ, causing it to harden and rise up like this. As for a women, that's different. Does anyone know what the erectile part of a woman called?"

Teah immediately raised her hand. "The Clitoris. Also known as 'clit' or even the 'joy button'. Its only purpose is sexual arousal. It's formed under the hoods of the woman's vagina. The clitoris is packed with a series of nerves that makes it very sensitive to touch. When a woman is aroused, blood flows over to the nerves, causing the clitoris to swell up and move a little."

"Very good." Iruka nodded. "And as for…"

Naruto looked at Teah. "How did you know that?"

She smiled. "I'm a girl. And I happen to have a clitoris. To make it simple, I read it in a book once."

"There are books about this stuff?"

"Of course there is." Sasuke put in. "If you take the time to read about something, you can really learn a thing or two."

"There's books about sex?"

"Yes." Teah said. "Of course, you can never really learn sex unless you experience it for yourself. Although, pretty much your whole life, you feel sexually aroused somehow."

"Really?"

Iruka was talking to a few students near the back, so it was fine to talk amongst each other.

"Yeah. You just never knew it, or the feeling. Now as a teenager, you become more aware of it and you know what's going on." Teah explained.

"Is it easy to feel that way?"

"Well…yes and no. It depends who you are, basically. You never really expect someone or something to turn you on, but it does happen." Teah said.

"You mean, I could get turned on by someone, yet I don't want to?"

"Exactly. It proves you don't want to in your head, but in your heart and body, yes."

Naruto shivered slightly. He remembered feeling a strange sensation when he was around Sasuke.

They had been training in the forest, and Naruto had managed to pin Sasuke against a tree. Their eyes were locked and they didn't say a word. Yet the closeness and the position was somehow a turn-on.

"How's it feel?" Naruto wanted to know.

Sasuke answered that one. "Your muscles seem to tense up, but in a relaxing sort of way. You feel really good inside and seem to forget everything around you. Every feeling in your life seems to be replaced by the sensation, and all you want is much more of it."

_Oh dear God! That's EXACTLY how I feel around Sasuke sometimes!_ Naruto thought. He nodded and turned to Teah. "You ever feel that?"

Teah blushed and looked away. "S-sometimes…"

"Have you?" Sasuke asked, smirking at Naruto.

"N-no! Of course not! Never!" But Naruto was blushing.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Dobe. It's perfectly normal. Everyone feels it. Even when they least expect it."

Naruto smirked. "Oh yeah? Well have YOU felt that way, Sasuke-_chan_?"

"Sure. Plenty of times."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock and Teah's head snapped back to look at Sasuke.

"Are…are you serious?" They both choked out.

"Well, Teah, you know how Strawberries are an aphrodisiac for you?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Well, I've got something too."

"What the heck is wrong with you! Why are you so-"

"Class!" Iruka said. "I am now going to discuss sexual intercourse with you. Which should I explain first?"

An evil thought suddenly entered Teah's mind. "Iruka-sensei, could you explain guy on guy sex?"

All the boys and girls laughed. Naruto and Sasuke blushed madly.

"Sure." Iruka nodded. "Now, when two young men love each other very much…"

Twitch.

"And they want to take their love to another level…"

Twitch.

"Because of their sexual urges they feel…"

Twitch.

"And so they get into bed and start doing things…"

Twitch.

"Depending on the person, they may make out, tease each other and play around before getting around to making love…"

Twitch.

"So, once the time is ready, one man will…"

Snap.

"And…"

"I can't take it anymore!"

Sasuke flew up from his seat, everyone stared at him in shock.

"Naruto, you are way too sexy and kawaii for me to ignore!" Sasuke shouted. Then grabbed Naruto and kissed him hard.

Everyone gasped and tried to cover their nosebleeds. Soon the two boys were on the desk, making out.

_Wow! Never knew he was so bold!_ Teah thought, holding a wad of tissues to her nose. _This is awesome!_

Iruka gaped in shock at the two, but then smiled. "C'mon class, we'd best leave them alone for a bit."

Everyone but Teah filed out of the class, she continued to watch her team mates make out like a couple of animals.

When they broke for air, they saw her getting up.

"Where are you going, Teah-chan?"

"I'm getting a big box of strawberries and I'm gonna go to the other side of the country." She replied as she stepped out.

"Now…where were we?" Sasuke said seductively.

And the making out went on. Lips crashing together, hands running over bodies, erections grinding against the other, hips swaying…

Sasuke pulled back and looked down at his blonde angel. "My house. Bedroom. Now."

Naruto grinned and allowed himself to be carried out of the building and toward the Uchiha mansion where they could continue their activity.

**Don't ask, I was a bit bored and I thought of this. Hope it was good! Please review! Stupid and pointless I know, but hey, what can ya do?**


End file.
